


Unravel Me

by anchoringsouls



Series: The Anatomy Of Trust [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up Iwaoi, Doctor Iwa-chan, Grief, M/M, olympic athlete oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchoringsouls/pseuds/anchoringsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It felt like losing you today," Hajime admits, frowning. "It made me think of last time."</p><p>"You could never lose me," Tooru whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okiwaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okiwaka/gifts).



> I suppose you could consider this a sequel, in my head this takes place a couple years after. (this feels more like a drabble to me tbh) 
> 
> To the sweetest and most encouraging person I know, thank you for always supporting me in everything I do. Even when I'm having bad days, you're always there to offer me a hand. Thank you so much. 
> 
> ( I'm sorry this is kind of sad, I only know how to write sad things!!! )

 

_Watch me fall apart-_

_My only love._

 

* * *

 

 

 

"You're awfully quiet, Iwa-chan."

 

Hajime tightens his grip on the steering wheel, leaning back and rolling his shoulders. "Is that so?"

He can feel Tooru's heavy gaze on him, body radiating nothing but worry and genuine concern. The illuminating glow from Tooru's phone dissipates and he hears click of the phone's home screen shutting off. Oikawa sets his phone in the cup holder, turning to give his full attention to Iwaizumi.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Oikawa asks, tone oddly soft. Hajime finds the restraint to hold back his chuckle. There's nothing humorous about the situation really but he finds it rather endearing that Tooru is the one offering condolences. It's typically switched roles between the two. He usually comes home to find Oikawa sulking on their couch. It's in those times he sits besides him, asking what pissed him off at practice and offering praises in hushed tones. 

But right now, Oikawa is staring at him with his wide brown eyes, offering nothing but comfort. Sighing loudly, Hajime shakes his head. He takes one hand off the wheel and reaches for Tooru's hand. Intertwining their fingers together, he squeezes his hand in reassurance.

"When we get home," Hajime decides, glancing at the brunette. 

He finds Tooru staring fondly at their clasped hands. The blinding city lights of Tokyo ricochet off the diamond ring that Tooru wears proudly. The doctor finds his gaze sliding over to his own ring, entranced by the glistening show the lights put on for him as he speeds down the bustling street. 

"Okay," Tooru agrees absentmindedly, resting his head on Hajime's shoulder. The spiky haired man wonders if the position must be somewhat uncomfortable for the athlete but decides not to comment anything. Tooru feels like home to him and he selfishly hopes he doesn't move. 

Oikawa doesn't say anything else the rest of the ride home. He doesn't comment anything when Hajime lets go of their hands to park the car and head up to their penthouse. In the elevator ride up, Oikawa doesn't bother to check his buzzing phone. Instead, he continues to stare at Hajime with curious eyes. Iwaizumi wonders why Oikawa isn't insistently trying to pry at the topic. 

He's even more baffled when they're finally inside their apartment and Tooru announces he's going to shower first. It's odd not to hear the seductive invite of ' _feel free to join me Iwa-chan._ ' Hajime lets the thought drift off as he grabs a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard.

He's on his third glass when Tooru enters the living room, refreshed from his own shower, only to find him hunched over, elbows on his knees and face buried in his hands. Softly, the brunette pulls him off the leather seat and into the bathroom where the shower is running.

There's nothing sexual about the way Oikawa undresses him or helps wash his hair in the shower. He doesn't step in with him, rather he hands him the soap and shampoo when needed and quietly sits on the sink. The steam from the shower fogs up the mirror and from the corner of his eye, Hajime see's Oikawa doodling figures.

 "Conditioner?" Hajime asks, voice rough and strained. He watched as the athlete's head perks up, eyes flickering over to him instantly. Nodding, Oikawa hops off the counter top and heads over to him. Hajime doesn't fight the taller man when he begins to wash out his hair for him. 

The calloused pad of Tooru's thumb swipes over his check, clearing out the droplets of water that have descend from his eyes. He's quite thankful for the fact that his lover doesn't comment on it. Shutting off the water and stepping out into the carpet, Oikawa drys him down with a towel. 

He dries his hair last, running the soft fabric slowly and carefully around his face and head. As Oikawa finishes up, Hajime finds his eyes locking with Tooru's. In that moment, he can't help but feel vulnerable to the large brown eyes that are staring honestly at him. Cautiously, the spiky haired man leans in to brush his moist lips against the brunettes. He lets his eyes close, drawing his hands up from his sides to set his fingers on either side of Toour's jaw. The kiss only lasts for a second because Tooru is pulling back, offering a small smile.

"I'll let you get dressed," he insists, inclining his head in the direction of the folded clothes on the counter. Oikawa walks out the bathroom and over to their bedroom, leaving Hajime feeling colder than ever.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Better?" Oikawa asks as Iwaizumi slides under the covers with him. Hajime nods in response, pulling Tooru to lay on his chest. The athlete hugs him closely, burying his face against his t-shirt.

As he slides his fingers the mess of curly hair, Hajime notes the peaceful look on his lover's face.

"I lost a patient today," he begins, eyes focused on Tooru's expression. Slowly, the setter's eyes grow wide and he feels him shift atop him. "His heart gave out while I was working on him."

Oikawa stares at Hajime, devastated. He doesn't say anything so Hajime takes that as his cue to continue. "It's been a while since I've lost a patient. I know there was nothing I could do but-"

He's suddenly thrown back into today's earlier events. He can feel the cold run through his veins as the monitor flat lines. He remembers feeling so angry about the code of no resuscitation. He had been trembling with anger, with loss, with grief.

"He was an older man already but he was one of my favorite patients, a true genuine soul. I loved talking to him." Iwaizumi can feel the corners of his lips turning up.

"Why's that?" Tooru murmurs, eyes focused on him intently. It makes Hajime shiver and Oikawa clutches him tighter.

"If I'm being honest, I think it's because he reminded me so much of you."

Hajime watches as the brunette settled only inches away from him unravels. He hears the sharp intake of breath and Tooru's body goes limp against his. The doctor sits up, pulling Oikawa up to straddle him.

He looks so open, his eyes searching, brows pushed together and nose crinkled. "I've worked in my field so long now but today, it was like reopening fresh wounds."

Tooru's bottom lips is trembling and instinctively, he reaches up to swipe his thumb over it.  

Hajime doesn't fight the tears the threaten to fall. They glide down his face freely, a symbol of his trust in Oikawa. It's an odd feeling for Hajime if he's being honest. He's so used to being on the receiving end but tonight, he lets himself break down. Tooru's arms are warm, comforting, as they wrap around Hajime and he feels utterly and completely consumed by this man. When he pulls away, his sobs settling down, he rests his forehead against his lover's.

"It felt like losing you today," Hajime admits, frowning. "It made me think of last time."

"You could never lose me," Tooru whispers. As if reading his mind, Hajime snakes his fingers up under Tooru's shirt and glides them along his torso. The setter shivers, bitting his lip but never breaking eye contact. Hajime rests his palm on Tooru's chest, right over his heart. 

The thrumming beat of Oikawa's heart does something to Hajime's body. It's electrifying, his veins feeling like wires set on fire.

 _Reviving_. 

With no hesitance, Iwaizumi pulls the rest of the shirt off of Oikawa's body, running his hands generously over the man's exposed body. He traces over his collarbones, his shoulder blades, his chest. Tooru's eyes flutter close, breath coming in small pants. Hajime plants long and languid kisses again his neck, whispering promises of love and devotion. It's only seconds later that Hajime finds his shirt tossed in the corner of the room and he has them flipped now, Tooru pinned beneath him. 

He's getting lost in the moment, the feel of Tooru's body pressed and moving against him. The soft calls of his name only cause him tremble, reality crashing onto him in heavy waves. 

They don't continue any further-a batch of new fresh tears unleashed on Hajime's end. Oikawa pulls him against him now, rubbing small circles onto the short man's back. 

"I'm here," Tooru reassures him. "I'll always be here."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa-the-grand-king.tumblr.com


End file.
